Velocispider
Velocispider is a character owned by Retro Dreamer and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in his eponymous phone game, Velocispider.http://www.noodlecake.com/games/velocispider/ Trophy Quote Character Description Velocispider is an half-spider, half-velociraptor creature, with a velociraptor head and spider legs. They have mechanical parts and are equipped with the Head Cannon. In Velocispider, they had to defend their eggs from an evil corporation. Summary Velocispider is the first unlockable character. In fact, you can even unlock them right from the start as he only costs 50 coins. As such, they are a really simple character to understand and to play. Their Neutral Aerial and Grounded Charge share the same amount of charge, which is a unique mechanic. Velocispider is about keeping the opponent above them and shoot projectiles before they Pogo them, making it a risky but rewarding character. Moveset Neutral Aerial: Velocispider releases an explosion that deals 6 damage uncharged. This move can be charged both in the air and on the ground and deals 12 damage fully charged. The hitbox also grows in size when charged. Up Aerial: Velocispider shoots an electric arc that can be aimed. When the button is released, they will teleport to the tip of the arc and cause a round explosion. Velocispider travelling on the arc deals 3 damage, the explosion deals 6 damage, and comboing one into the other is pretty easy. Down Aerial: Velocispider drops downward, dealing 6 damage and spiking the enemy. The move can be used offstage to carry the opponent and do a suicide KO. Grounded Charge: Velocispider shoots a blue projectile in the air, dealing 2 damage uncharged and 10 damage fully charged. This move can be charged in the air and on the ground, and the hitbox grows in size when charged. SUPER: Velocispider shoots a huge laser doing 8 damage. It covers the whole stage vertically, and they can move during the Super. The Super lasts 5 seconds. However, Velocispider is vulnerable and cannot double jump during the Super, any jump over a pit will be, in fact, deadly, due to the heavy recoil of the laser. Alternate Skins Orange Based off of Velocispider apperance from Velocispider. (Base Skin) Purple Possibly based off of the color palette of the skull enemy from his game. Could also be based off Metroid's Samus' Gravity Suit. Green No notable origin to this skin, but could be based off Metroid's Kraid colors. Black Possibly based off of the Evil Corporation man’s color palette. Could also be based off Metroid's Ridley. Undead (Alternate Costume) Based on the appearance of Velsospider when they are defeated/KOed within their game''' 'and Indie Pogo Strategies Trivia * Indie Pogo isn't the first time where Velocispider crosses over with Blockman, as he is playable in The Blocks Cometh. * The pixel artist of Indie Pogo, Trevor Lowe, said that Velocispider had a "unique character design". https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/984142992251514892 * Velocispider was the 3rd character added to the game. https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017847717719105537 * Trevor and Jaron Lowe both said during the launch day livestream that Velocispider's recolors were based off Samus and/or Ridley from the ''Metroid series. Gallery Veloci box.png|Velocispider's character box, on the Kickstarter page Velocispider-portrait.png Velocispider joins.png|Unlocking Velocispider External Links Category:Fighters